Touch me
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: It had sort of been a joke, let me take your picture...in bed. But her eyes had dropped into that soft melting chocolate colour, opaque, and craving...something he wasn't sure of.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one but I wrote this whilst eating cherry ice cream and periodically (repeatedly) staring at the new pictures... It was a tough day... ;) And thank you to AlwaysHappier15 for the title pic thing...I never know what to call them but I LOVE IT!

* * *

**TOUCH ME!**

* * *

_Take a good snapshot,_

_Get me from my better angle_

* * *

It had sort of been a joke,_ let me take your picture...in bed_.

But her eyes had dropped into that soft melting chocolate colour, opaque and craving...something he wasn't sure of. A deep red blush rising to her cheeks as she had crawled towards him, hair parting in waves on either side of her face, knees in the cushions of the sofa before she lifted her leg high and sat across his lap.

Her lips parted, the coral tint of her tongue teasing it's way past her teeth before she smiled, "I will..." His eyes had done something, danced or wiggled or some silly over excited proof of how much he wanted this because she giggled, the soft snicker catching at his jaw as she rose over him laying down conditions, "...If you will?"

And now she was...getting ready, as he set the scene.

Pulling the stark white sheets across the bed, dimming the lights, turning them up full and blinding, not able to decide and giving in when he hears the clunk behind him...from the bathroom, Kate.

What does getting ready mean? He's not entirely sure, but Castle is positive he's about to die, or collapse or something extremely drastic and dramatic when she emerges from that bathroom.

He hears her huff, maybe laugh and the slap of her hand against the door as she...balances maybe? Castle swallows thickly, imagining her leaning into the dark wooden door of his ensuite, in nothing but some...red lacy underwear her leg extended behind her as she hooks the strap of those delicious black shoes...the ones with the leather and pointy stiletto heels...

His eyes dart to the door as he continues to rush. Gathering up props, and silly things to make it feel more authentic...not exactly sure of the theme he's going with here but, Kate and the bed, he's already dancing happily amongst the flowers of his fantasy land...anything beyond that is sprinkles on the cherry, on top of the whipped cream of the sundae that is his life with her.

And yes he's going crazy now overloading his mind with food imagery and photos and Kate laying on his bed...wonderful light and airy, dark and deadly, mysterious, kinky Kate.

"I cannot believe you seriously agreed to do this." Castle calls grinning gleefully and throwing yet more pillows onto the bed. A red one, a green one, a silky smooth blue one that he let slip through his fingers, his pulse jumping rapidly. Kate likes this one, steals it from him all the time, rolling her face across the plush material, sighing all the while.

"Don't make me regret it." Castle hears her reply darkly from the bathroom, making him wonder yet again just what was taking her so long. She kept him from the bedroom until she was in the bathroom, door locked and every single one of the draws she had here slung open, almost tipping to the floor.

Luckily there were only three...but still.

She must have flown around the room like a whirling dervish, searching, finding, clinging, moving on fast and not looking back...anticipating?

"Kate?" He takes a step towards the door, wondering just how into this idea she actually is, and his fingers are about to close over the handle of the door when she answers him.

"Don't you dare come in here Castle." He freezes, pouting before he gives in and steps back, "I'm coming out anyway."

His heart pounds erratically in his chest as he waits for her, mad thumping beats that sound painfully loud to his own ears as they thud around the room. Castle lets his hand drop to his chest.

She left clothes for him on the bed, something new and wholly, terrifyingly sexy behind that gesture and just as the door creaks open he speaks. "You've given me the wrong shirt with this suit Kate. I normally wear a white...one" His mouth falls open as he freezes in the doorway his eyes widening, stretching across his face to allow him to fully absorb as much of her as possible...

She emerges from the bathroom with a dark red silk robe held together across her chest, her hair puffed out around her face making her already gentle smile softer, more tender, yet burning, waiting, needful as she stares him down.

The dark smudges of make up under her eyes in immediate contradiction adding a sultry allure, a hue of desire that lays over everything, but leave her natural beauty shining through.

Kate presses her lips together before popping them apart, a barely there smudge of something pink and inviting resting over her plump pout...something he wants to taste, lick off.

"I thought...it went better with my outfit?" Her voice floats across the room with amusing shyness given what she's wearing, because where she stands now, leaning against the open door, the silken robe is a murky puddle at her feet...

He's right about the heels, he thinks praising himself mentally for that at least before dragging his eyes over the tense muscles of her calves.

Black and strappy with a dominating sexy stiletto heel, Castle watches as Kate pivots on one foot, giving him a twirl before dropping her hand back over her thigh. The tiny criss crossing patterns over her tan legs hold him transfixed as he roams their entirety.

He reaches her hips and notices, aside from the flare of her pelvis when she angles herself just so, she's left the bottom three buttons of the stark white shirt undone deliberately. She raises her leg, letting it fall in front of the other so he can glimpse her underwear...black and sheer under the useless covering of her fishnet stockings

The top three buttons are open too and as she starts towards him, the shirt slips from one shoulder so he can see the black lace bra...

So much better than red.

* * *

"What do you want me to do?" Kate asks, teasing him to distraction by leaning back and running her fingernail over the tiny squares at the top of her thigh.

Castle shakes his head, like an animal in heat, he tries to dispel the mist of Kate and her wicked ways as they wrap around him. "Just...pose..." he shrugs, "Do anything you want I just need to make sure it's bright enough in here."

He fiddles briefly with camera setting it back on the stand before lifting his eyes to Kate, "Ready?" He asks, waiting...but all he receives in answer is her beautiful smile, the full lift of her lips as she wiggles within the confines of his shirt. "I set it to go off every thirty seconds..."

As if struck by inspiration Kate suddenly grabs hold of the sleeve and starts folding it up her right arm, doing the same with the left before she nods at him smiling again.

"Three...two..."

Kate dips her hips, her left leg sliding in front of the right, her fingers curling to yank the shirt down her leg and expose her shoulder, she flicks her hair away from her face and mimes blowing him a kiss.

There is a pop, click and bright white flash perfectly syncing with her, the fall of her lips as she blows across her extended palm. She laughs stepping away from the camera as he groans in disbelief... "Your turn Castle."

She moves with enviable grace in those killer heels, falling into a swaying step until she stands in front of him, turning their bodies on the spot with her palms pressing flat over the plains of his stomach. Kate sighs, letting a little pressure bleed through her touch when she backs him into the wall where she stood only seconds before.

His hand drifts, sliding into her hair and tugging her towards him, another bright blinding flash that captures nothing except the curve of her elbow and his fingers wrapping around it.

Pulling her closer, waiting until they are nose to nose, lashes beating in timed rhythm with each other, he presses his lips to Kate's once, before he asks, "Any requests?" He raises his eyebrows suggestively "I could lose the pants..."

Another flash illuminates the room.

Her hand darts up and traps the rest of his words behind his lips, "Not yet..." She smiles, "Surprise me...?"

How can he surprise her, when she's the enigma in their relationship? What is he supposed to do other than...

"Stop thinking so hard," Kate sighs, her lips brushing softly against his hair, rocking onto her toes to kiss the line of his quivering jaw, sinking down slowly onto the balls of her feet as she presses her mouth to his temple. "Let me watch" She breathes into the parting of his lips, tasting his delight at her words with the tip of her darting tongue.

Kate turns from him, settles herself behind the camera and waits...

It takes Castle a few seconds to rearrange the suit, and they end up with a picture of him looking as though he is trying to strangle himself with his own charcoal grey tie, but then he's ready, and he stands as still as Kate had before him, his eyes on hers, watching as she begun her countdown...

"Ready..Four...three...two..."

Castle jerks his jacket open wide, staring at her forcefully, over the top of the camera before he raises an eyebrow in quizzical confirmation and points to his chest as if to say, _"Do you know that kiss you blew me went straight to my heart?_"

Kate laughs brightly, the loud ha of exuberance ricocheting around the room with the blinding light, and the moment the flash fades they are moving towards each other, meeting halfway.

Castle pulls her in by the soft curve of her lower back, his hand gentle over her spine as Kate lets her fingers trip over his chest, tugging him into her mouth by the tight grey tie until their lips meet again.

Tongues battling, hands roaming as the flash goes off again and steals a snapshot of their passion for all eternity.

* * *

"Whats the phone for?" Kate asks, rolling away a little and raising it to her ear as he requested, "Pull the sheet up a bit...lose the jacket."

"Demanding...bossy...hot..." He shucks the jacket loosens his tie and drops back down on the bed next to her, curling into her side.

"You sure it's not going to fall on us?" Kate nods up towards the camera hovering over them in the bed, before shaking her hair out of her face and lifting her eyes to Castle.

He stares back at her dreamily..."It's so I can picture you talking dirty to me..." He smiles as she laughs.

"What...exactly would I be saying." Kate quirks a knowing eyebrow in his direction and Castle shuffles closer, noting that once again she has stolen that silken blue pillow out from under him.

But he doesn't care, lifting his hand to his mouth to deliberately hide his lips from the camera, he tells her every little fantasy he has ever had, starting with exactly how he plans to remove her from those fishnets...with a liberal use of his tongue and teeth.

With a laugh her eyes drift high, tangling up around his ceiling as she gets lost in the images Castle seductively breathes into her ear, the camera snapping the second he speaks the word "Bite."

* * *

Kate drops the phone, arching her neck back to find his lips, snagging his hand and curling their fingers together. "Pose," She states with a quick flash of her eyes, mouth hot and heavy over his.

"What?" Castle asks against her lips, "I thought that's what we were..."

Kate tugs him, laughing, "Hold my hand, and pose for the camera." She pulls him again, waiting until Castle is curling into her side. The palm of his hand falls over her arm and Kate hears him sigh as he relaxes into her shoulder, snuggling in, wiggling...worming. The bare brush of his leg over hers making her smile...because yeah, she let him lose the pants.

Her hand curls to her lips, hiding her smile behind her fingers for a second before she uses it to tuck her hair away from her face and looks up, letting the camera see the secret of her happiness briefly before she keeps it for herself.

And him.

* * *

"One for me."

He's reaching for his phone before she has a chance to stop him, not really wanting to, she laughs and rolls and gives in and it's all wonderful.

Kate falls over his shoulder, winding around him, her arm over his chest before she tucks it up under her chin. Waiting as he raises the phone above their heads, positions it just right and nudges her with his elbow.

"Say..._apples_." He teases and the laughter tumbles free as he presses the button, just as he intended.

* * *

They roll, the camera occasionally flashing like lightning against the walls, dishevelling the bed, the shirt and her hair all at once. Her bitten cries aren't captured anywhere but in the heated waiting cavern of his mouth. Her ache and longing not black and white, sepia toned or grainy.

She falls apart and bursts against him, around him, vibrant, shimmering, every colour imaginable, every tone and shade, dark and light.

Beautifully bathed in shadows, drenched in sun.

"Touch me." She moans arching from the bed, his hands sliding against her skin already.

It's not a demand that he _start_, because he hasn't_ stopped_.

It has become her mantra, her plea, her prayer when she shatters into a million pieces, calling for him to follow.

"I can't stop..._touching_ you." He growls, the edge of his lips meeting hers before he lowers himself into her waiting arms, the cradle of her hips, the curve of her pelvis...and does exactly as she asks.


End file.
